Issue 13 World Invasion Vampire Academy
by AlyRoza
Summary: Welcome to the new Vampire Academy. Strigoi have got more stronger, Moroi power are getting useless, Dhampirs are getting lazy. Rose and Lissa have to find away to stop it! But Abigail has came along, a girl who can see through the mist of book characters. Can she help or not? But most of all, can this virus be stopped?
1. The Beginning

**I know I said I was going to be uploading a story soon months ago, but I've had school and blah, blah, blah! At the moment, the only 2 characters that are mine are Raina and Abigail! The rest belong to Richelle Mead. Byyyyeeee!**

Tell you what, being a dhampir for a queen and her prince charming is tough.

Especially since you have important, secret missions behind all of that. And on top of all that, trying to keep a stable relationship. Also, looking after a human who knows EVERYTHING. Like, about your life. Even about Lissa's and Adrian's, and Sydney's. Which I don't get, because it's not like I wrote a book out to the world, which says everything abut mine and Lissa's life.

Maybe.

But at the moment, all we know is that TONS of people have read this book, so our life is at risk.

But most people think it's some kind of fantasy world they'd love to live in.

Not really.

All we, the moroi, dhampirs and Alchemist's understand is that our life is on the line, and it's mine, Sydney's and Adrian's fault.

But luckily, everyone has pushed aside the fact we'd caused it.

Except for, some- others. I guess.

"Rose Hathaway!" I heard from the front of the dark room. I got out of my chair and ambled cooly all the way to the black stage and the microphone.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, here today to defend hers- and her peers- right about letting off our secret, uh, to the, world and maybe forever more!" Raina grumbled, I wouldn't blame her. Her orange, stringy hair was tied into a messy bun, and her circle glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

"Echem. I hear by announce I- I mean, we- did this by, eh, accident. Me- and my peers- wrote a, ah, story, tale, recount, about our lives. It's, just so crazy. I don't know how mine got unleashed to the world but, certainly this was a mistake." Really, there was nothing else to say. What do they expect? 'We went to a publisher and asked if they could publish our books, but then it went over board and got more- famous- than we would've expected?' No! Of course not!

"Oh, okay. Who thinks this is a hor- disagrees with this, answer?" Raina addressed to the few people sitting behind the desk. Lissa was seated in the middle of the three chairs, a confident look on her face. I turned to Abigail, the human who always had a sly look on her face when this sort of thing happened, because she knew everything. The only reason Abbie was at the court was because she could see through the mist of stories, which meant she could see book characters. It was strange for me, Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Christian, Dimitri and all the below. Knew everything we knew, we've done. Reminded us, asked us, told us. It was all like a scramble us, especially since she is very inquisitive and, well, hard to understand, I guess. Abigail was beautiful and ambitious though. She had dark brown hair which looped itself all the way to her rib-cage. She dyed the tips of her hair a magenta purple, and both of her eyes where an electric blue with hazel mixed, which was strange, but very, well, different. But, what we realized was that, cinnabar pink surrounded her pupil and iris, which only a pinch of people have. The moroi and dhampir's think, this color is what has caused Abbie to see through the mist.

"I disagree." spat the first judge, "Rosemarie has done some shameful things, and she could have done this to get revenge. To make us shamed. She is planning something! I know!" He banged his fist's on the table, then looked at Lissa with disgust. "She is not a good guardian."

"I don't agree with you professor. Now, go to the nurse, you banged your hand pretty hard on that table." Lissa said. "Rose told me that she writes one day each night, because she needs to guard me all day! Nothing would be open at night." Lissa sighed.

"Well, I don't think Rose would have sold this book out to the world. I know Rosemarie Hathaway has done some despicable things, but none of these moroi, dhampir's or Alchemist's- well, Sydney's not really an Alchemist anymore, but anyway- would try to harm our race." approved the third judge.

"Here, here." I heard someone say. Me and Lissa rolled our eyes as we looked towards Abigail. "With the the last two, I add. Lissa has given you all the proof in-" she looked at her clock, "under two minutes. Now, three judges, two of them said, Rose didn't mean to do it, the other said she did. Those in favor with professor Countutr?" There where about four hands up out of hundreds. "Those in favor with with the queen?" Everybody else put there hand up as Raina got out of their chair.

"Okay, that settles it. Rosemarie and her pretty friends are not gonna get executed or anything." Claps and some cheers flowed through out the room. Abigail bowed clumsily, and sat back down the uncomfortable wooden chairs. I did a little dance with my hands, and stumbled down the stage and followed a few people out of the room.

From the outside of the court, I heard screams and yells of either excitement or disappointment; I don't know. Lissa and Christian were out of the room, Christian waiting impatiently for Lissa to get off the phone. Once the phone was hidden in her purse, she sat on the couch, completely ignoring everyone around her; just looking around solemnly. At one stage I saw her take a deep breath and rested her head on Christian's shoulder, then take out her phone. She NEVER does that.

The queen thinks it is rude and disrespectful, as well as everyone else.

In bed, their was nothing to do. I looked at my ring, imagining what me and Dimitri's wedding would be like. I'm not much of a classy girl, but I imagined this wedding to be proper and queen-like (or Lissa-like, as what I would normally say). I'm also not much for white, and pink person, either. More black and red, but this wedding, it would be exactly the opposite of what I used to wanted it to be. I would be the main person, everyone looking at me, and Christian and Lissa would have to step their game up to make people remember theirs. I fell asleep thinking of the wonderful dream wedding that I will very soon have.

I woke up with Lissa at the end of my bed, not looking like a beautiful queen like normal. Mascara ran down her face, and her red lipstick smudged all over her white dressing gown.

"What's wrong, Lis?" I asked holding her tight in my arms. She held on to me too, crying hardly, her mascara running onto my pajamas. She sobbed harder when she let go.

"People are dying. Everywhere. Not just moroi and dhampirs, humans too."

"But that's how it always is, Lis?!" I didn't know what she was getting in to.

"No, nearly half of the worlds population is strigoi, or just dead." I nearly fell of my bed. "We are calling this "Issue 13; World Invasion."

"Guess what Lis," I told her.

"What?"

"Their's nothing we can do to stop it!"

"Their has to be!" She cried.

"Lis,"

"Yeah?"

"I.W.I 13 has just began."


	2. 2 Little Bumps

Lissa wiped tears from her eyes as she came down the stage. After a few weeks she has finally decided that the moroi and dhampir's have to know about I.W.I 13 (Issue World Invasion 13), because if they don't know sooner or later, the court will be a big mess. She pushed pass the crowd and shoved past me, clinging on to Christian as she explained why she hadn't told him earlier. It was slightly heartbreaking that she didn't even engage me on this day, the day I organised, the day I set up with Raina and her crew. She just went straight to Christian.

I left both of them alone and went to find Dimitri. I wanted to hear his idea for this I.W.I 13, he always knows what to do when I'm in need of help. When I got to the lab, I saw him holding a puppy, Sandra also their with it. Adrian was whistling an clicking his fingers when I walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Adrian.

"Don't ask me." He shrugged. "Ask them, I guess. They told me to come here, with no explanation why." he spun his wheely chair around in circles as he whistled some more.

"Sandra wanted you for help," Dimitri addressed to Adrian.

"M'kay." he nodded, not really paying attention. In Dimitri's hands, a puppy lay.

"What's that for?" I asked, leaning on a table.

"Don't tell Queen Dragomir, but, this dog is turning into a radiational creature. It's brain his swirling with different tactics, and it's in pain because it's growing new parts of it's body." Dimitri pet the puppy softly while the Labrador cried in pain.

"Like what?" I asked, Adrian interested now.

"See these little bumps on it's back?" I nodded, "They are growing wings. These new growing pads on the feet will help the dog balance while in the air."

"Wow," I held my breath, "Anything else?"

"One more thing," Sandra came in, "I just found that once the wings are around an inch out of the "dog's" body, the tail will reform into a vine with thorns so in can attack prey and hang on trees."

"Gosh." I said. Adrian was now next to me, studying the dog carefully.

"Radiation, ugh." He turned and sat back down on his chair.

While Dimitri looked into a cat, I had a little chat with Adrian.

"So whats been going on with everything recently?" I asked.

"Baby Declan has been a bit hard to handle, but luckily Sydney has a load of things to get him back on track." He put his thumbs up. "What about you?" I shrugged.

"Instead of a baby getting back on track, I've been trying to contain Lissa." I told him.

"Yeesh. Looking after a big girl are ya'?" He smirked.

"Mmm hmm. But Christian keeps making it worse. She has not looked at me once in two days! I've done so much to help her and-"

"Calm your farm- it's not like you have any animals in it anyway." I snorted loudly. "Anyway, my cousin has been going through a lot as queen."

"And guess what Adrian!"

"What?"

"I've going through more."

"Or at least if feels like it, to you."

"I've been organising everything for her though!"

"Stop acting like a baby, Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop acting like a baby, Rose." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all, about you?" I asked.

"No, theirs a lot more, but I just don't think you'll be bothered to here it!"

"I can wait." On cue, Dimitri came in.

"Shut your lips." He pursed his lips together as he kept sticking needles into the kitten.

"Poor cat." I whispered.

"I agree, they are torturing the poor thing." Adrian crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rose, Adrian, we are trying to make the world a better place by doing this." Sandra babbled.

"How? By sticking needles in the poor cat? Animal abuse!" Abigail came in as she said that and sat down.

"How'd you know we were here?" I asked.

"I just-" Sydney burst into the room with baby Declan in her arms.

"Did you hear?" She panted, giving Adrian Declan. "The- the-"

"Spit it out..." Adrian urged.

"The- um. Well.."

"Come on!" He said again.

"The queen is missing."

* * *

 **A.N: Heeeeeyyyy! 2nd Chapter Complete! Once I finish my third chapter, I'm going to start a new series, a Harry Potter one! I will still do this one, but I'm not sure what I'm getting into. This one wasn't as long as the last one. I might upload some shorter ones later. I think the third one will be here tomorrow, or the next day. Byyyyyyyeeeeee!**


	3. Lissa Happened

I froze. Did Lis really leave me? Christian? Her loyal subjects? Lissa would never do that, would she? But, Lissa told me that it was hard to be a queen. Maybe it was to hard for her? Was it to hard for her to look after her loyal subjects? Was it to hard for her to tell me? Of course it is! Everything is to hard for her.

"All this fame is getting into her head!" I screamed, Adrian nearly dropped baby Declan. "Why does she have to tell us something so important then just run away like that?"

"Rose..." Dimitri started.

"Ugh! Why! Lissa needs to step her game up."

"Roza-" I turned towards Dimitri.

"No!" I pointed, "Don't use that 'Roza' on me, comrade!" I stomped my foot on the ground. "Lissa betrayed all of us. Me! You!" I pointed at the audience. "She is a-"

"Maybe she got radiated?" Abigail suggested. "She was acting very weird." Everyone was silenced at Abigail's wondering.

"Maybe..." Dimitri began.

"It's smart, but yet just one answer to this dilemma." Sandra agreed. All of a sudden, Abigail's eyes went fully pink, then she screamed.

"Rose! Go to- Li-Lissa's room! NOW!" I rushed to her room, finding Christian laying there, blood pouring out of his chest. We got him to the nurse, and he healed in no time.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"No." He spluttered.

"What happened, Christian?"

"Lissa happened.

* * *

 **A.N: Yeah, so what? I made two stories in a day! But this one is incredibly short, it's just really important. Next chapter I will be doing Lissa's P.O.V. Next I'll be starting my Harry Potter "books", and I am just going to just say, I'm not on a schedule, so any series will be up, any day! Woohoo! When I do get a sort of "schedule", I'll let you guys know. Bye! :D**


End file.
